smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Guys
The Five Guys ''' are minor villains, later to be major characters in the SFU. They are original characters by MarioFan2009. Appearance The Five Guys are all shadowy figures with white eyes. Overview '''Spoilers The Five Guys first debuted in "My Little Buckaroo!" as the secondary main antagonists. They have been getting Buckaroo to do their bidding for a while ever since. (Especially prior to MLB) Eventually, one of the guys were killed leaving the others running away. However, unfortunately for them, they were killed by the wiki users. They appeared in a flashback in "Buckaroo's Story" where they took Buckaroo in after he lost his parents and his foster owners to the Big Bad General. In "Buckaroo Arc", the Five Guys had major roles as the main antagonists making plots to destroy Pensacola (possibly go on a massive robbery spree, hinting that when they hired Wild Card). Eventually, the recruited Moony and created the Flower Bot 666 to aid in their plans, all while not knowing that Buckaroo is actually redeemed. In the end, the Flower Bot 666 starts attacking the city, but is destroyed by Vandal Buster II. Buckaroo confronts the Five Guys and their actions, telling them the truth that he is now redeemed. The Five Guys always choose to follow Buckaroo’s path, and tag along with him, hence their redemption and ending their reign of terror and starting a new life. In an epilogue however, when the five are finally redeemed, they know little that Dreamcaster had been stalking them for his plans.. In "Lost Memories", the Five Guys were tricked by a Soul Stealer into thinking that he (the Soul Stealer) was an Easter Bunny. After being tricked, they were surrounded by more Soul Stealers and Dreamcaster, and were turned into mindlesses. They weren’t seen in the rest of the story, but it can be assumed that they were turned back to normal during the Dream War. They have made appearances in short stories. In "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem", the Five Guys were hinted on the disappearance of MarioFan2009 via news. The Five Guys later think that this might be the perfect chance for them to become heroes, and call in helps from Captain Marvel and Ant Man. Thanks to their heroic deed, MarioFan2009 was rescued (broke out actually) causing the villains to start a Cliffhanger War. They weren’t heard from again in the story, but have appeared in the aftermath episode alive and well, thanking Captain Marvel and Ant Man for their help. They are set to have a role in "A New World Order!". Relationships Buckaroo The Five Guys took Buckaroo in after he lost his parents and guardians. They later used him to help cause trouble in Pensacola. When they were revived, they were glad to help Buckaroo with his Valentine problem. Trivia * Rh390110478 made a joke about their name relating them to the burger place "5 Guys". Category:Males Category:SFU Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Arc Villains